As housing mechanisms of gas cylinders for housing gas, such as air, used to fire bullets, such as BB bullets, with a conventional toy gun, for example, “toy guns,” protected by the patents owned by the present applicant, are known (Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,539, Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,062).
Housing mechanisms of gas cylinders for housing gas, such as air, used to fire bullets, such as BB bullets, with a toy gun pose a problem when a lever is used to change a gas cylinder. A gas cylinder is opened when the cylinder is changed. When a gas cylinder with gas left in the cylinder is taken out, the cylinder is quickly opened. Therefore, there is a danger that the gas cylinder leaps out jetting residual gas out of the unsealed hole.
To cope with this, various attempts have been conventionally made, for example, the inlet of a gas cylinder opened in a frame is narrowed as much as possible or a movable guard is provided for the prevention of leaping-out.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,539
[Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,062